Victims of Love
by The Red eyed Darkness Angel
Summary: Takato is hopelessly in love with Jeri but feels that he can't tell her...Will he tell her in the end? R&R pls...


Victims of Love

Victims of Love

Takato's POV

I stared at her lovely face. A dreamy expression upon my face. I was in love with her. I had no doubt about that. But I couldn't let her know. I couldn't…

I walked down the school corridor, I eyes looking at the ground. She was too perfect for me, she would never like me in the first place…

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ok, maybe tap was an understatement. I felt a hard rap on my shoulder. I yelped in pain as I turned to face the source of my assault. I faced a violet eyed girl with hair like fire tied into a ponytail. I sighed, who else could it be but my friend Rika?

"Did that hurt goggle-head?" she asked using her nickname for me.

"Yes Rika…" I replied softly.

She sensed that something was and asked me if I was alright. I replied that I was but I didn't think she bought that.

I realized that I couldn't hide the truth from her anymore, "Rika, it…it's Jeri…" I admitted.

As though she could read my mind she asked, "You've fallen in love with her haven't you?"

I nodded my head, looking away from Rika.

She sighed and said to me gently, one of the things she didn't do very often, "Takato, if you love her, then just tell her…"

I shook my head silently, I couldn't let her know…

Rika said to me, "Takato, if you don't tell her, she will forever be lost to you…", then she left me standing bewildered in the crowd.

I couldn't focus throughout the rest of the school day, my thoughts revolving around Jeri. After school, I headed for the park. The one place I knew I could relax and think. I sat by the fountain as I tried to clear my thoughts about her. But I couldn't do it. It was like a poison, spreading everywhere in my body, slowly numbing my senses…

Then the silence was broken, "Takato Matsuki!" came an angry voice.

I looked in that direction and saw Jeri standing there, hands on her hips.

I gulped in fear, I had never seen her so angry before. "Yeah Jeri?" I replied trying to act casual.

"Don't act innocent with me, Takato. I overheard everything between you and Rika."

I felt a lump in my throat. She knew.

"Takato, what's your problem, tell me. She demanded. "What you said, was it true."

I nodded to adknowledge it, what could I do now that the cat was out of the bag…"Jeri, I…You should know by now if you overheard our conversation…You should know that I love you…"

She looked shocked. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from gasping.

"So…so it's true…you really have fallen in love with me…"

"I fell in love with you a long time ago…but I didn't tell you then…" I replied.

"Why, Takato?"

"Because you are perfect," I said, "You are too perfect for me…You're funny, caring, beautiful, intelligent…"

Jeri clenched her fists and bit on her lower lip. I knew I had put her in a spot like this. I tried to smile for her, but what came out was a weak sad smile…

Then without warning. She lunged forward and kissed me. I couldn't believe she had done that! My eyelids fluttered, my face flushed a deep scarlet and my heart raced. I shut my eyes and started kissing her back. For that few moments, I was in sheer bliss. She was holding my face in her hands and I was running her fingers through her hair. We broke apart for air, gasping but still holding on to each other.

"Takato…I love you too. I had ever since our first day together. I couldn't stop looking at you, stop caring, I couldn't…But I had always loved you…"she confessed to me.

I released my grip on her and rummaged my pockets. I had to find it. I needed it now. I had been waiting for this moment for so long.

Then, I found it. A small velvet box. I presented it to her and opened it.

Inside, was a necklace with half a heart at the end…The heart was yellowish-orange in colour.

Jeri's eyes flew wide open in surprise. "What is this Takato…" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Consider this a way too early proposal without actually proposing…Will you let me stay by your side forever?"

She burst into tears and nodded her head. I helped her put on the necklace. It looked good on her.

"Takato?"

"Yes Jeri?"

"Why is there only half a heart?" she inquired.

I grinned and took out a similar necklace from inside my shirt.

It was the other half of the heart but mine was red in colour.

"Takato, I don't know what to say…"she said her voice shocked with emotion.

"Just let me be by your side forever…"

"Yes…" she replied softly.

Then there was a loud "What?" heard. Following that, four figures tumbled out of a nearby bush. It was Henry, Alice, Rika and Ryo.

I glared at them and asked, "Were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

Henry scratched his head and replied sheepishly, "Yeah, we were…"

I groaned, "That was private guys…"

"What making out?" asked Rika.

"Jealous wildcat?" asked Ryo, Rika's boyfriend.

"Jealous about what? Takato kissing Jeri? No way. Why would I be jealous? I don't need to be jealous, it's not like I want you to kiss me or anything." she stammered"

"Right…" replied Ryo, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She didn't struggle in his grip or protest and instead kissed him back.

I laughed at seeing Rika so happy in her lover's embrace. I turned back to face Jeri. And she pulled me into another long kiss. I appreciated every bit of it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Henry trying to avert his eyes, especially from Alice, his girlfriend.

"Um…uh…Perhaps we should-" I heard him stutter. But he was cut short as Alice pulled him into a kiss as well.

The six of us stood in the park in the arms of our lovers, like victims of love…


End file.
